The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to additive manufacturing systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for fabricating a component using a laser array with a non-uniform energy intensity profile.
At least some additive manufacturing systems involve the buildup of a metal component to make a net, or near net shape component. This method can produce complex components from expensive materials at a reduced cost and with improved manufacturing efficiency. At least some known additive manufacturing systems, such as Direct Metal Laser Melting systems, fabricate components using an expensive, high-powered laser device and a powder material, such as a powdered metal. In some known additive manufacturing systems, component quality may be reduced due to excess heat and/or variation in heat being transferred to the metal powder by the laser device within the melt pool, creating a melt pool that includes, for example, varying depth and size.
In some known additive manufacturing systems, component quality is reduced due to the variation in conductive heat transfer between the powdered metal and the surrounding solid material of the component. As a result, the melt pool produced by the laser device may become, for example, too deep and large, resulting in the melt pool penetrating deeper into the powder bed, pulling in additional powder into the melt pool. The increased melt pool depth and size may generally result in a poor surface finish of the component. In addition, in some known additive manufacturing systems, the component's dimensional accuracy and small feature resolution may be reduced due to melt pool variations because of the variability of thermal conductivity of the subsurface structures and metallic powder. As the melt pool size varies, the accuracy of printed structures can vary, especially at the edges of features.